Bonus - Drugi raz
by rehab-e
Summary: Jest to bonus do opowiadania "Chłopiec o szmaragdowych oczach". Akcja rozgrywa się po zakończeniu pierwszej części opowiadania.


Trochę niepewnie wszedł do pubu, oddychając z ulgą, gdy dostrzegł, że wnętrze niczym nie różni się od zwykłego baru, a goście zachowują się całkiem normalnie. Gdy przechodził tą konkretną ulicą, dostrzegł kilku osobników, którzy wprawili go w lekkie zdumienie, choć nie poczuł żadnych negatywnych emocji względem nich. Po prostu na co dzień nie obcował z takimi ludźmi.

\- Piwo - mruknął, zajmując jedno z wolnych miejsc przy barze.

\- Już się robi. - Całkiem przystojny, czarnowłosy barman zmierzył go wzrokiem, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Nigdy cię tu nie widziałem.

\- Bo nigdy mnie tu nie było - burknął mimowolnie. Dostrzegał spojrzenie chłopaka i nie podobało mu się to. Barman był przystojny, ale był też brunetem, co od razu go dyskwalifikowało. Zresztą... wciąż nie był pewien, czy chciał to dziś zrobić.

Przyszedł tu od razu po kłótni z żoną. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, gdy wściekły wyszedł z domu, a w przypływie chwili zdecydował się przyjechać na Liberty Avenue i wreszcie zrozumieć swoją naturę. Gdy mijał lokale znajdujące się na tej ulicy, stchórzył i postanowił wejść do najzwyczajniej wyglądającego baru. Miał nadzieję, ze po wypiciu niewielkiej ilości alkoholu, nabierze odwagi, by przejść się do jednego z klubów.

Wziął łyk piwa, mimo wszystko nie czując się najlepiej. Nie był już zdenerwowany, a zwyczajnie zrezygnowany. Stracił trzy lata, rzucił całe swoje życie i poświęcił się, a to wszystko dla kłamstwa. Doskonale pamiętał ten dzień, kiedy Ginny złapała go po lekcjach i poprosiła o rozmowę. Wiadomość, że dziewczyna jest w ciąży i to właśnie z nim, uderzyła w niego z taką mocą, że na chwilę stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Jeden błąd spowodowany nadmierną ilością alkoholu oraz brakiem świadomości i jego dotychczasowe życie dobiegło końca.

Wrócili do siebie, choć ich związek nie wyglądał już tak jak wcześniej. Nie mógł jej dotykać, całować, będąc świadomym swych uczuć do Harry'ego. Obserwował jego i Malfoya, za każdym razem czując ból. To nie były najlepsze chwile w jego życiu.

W dniu upadku Voldemorta (już nie bał się tak o nim mówić), gdy dowiedział się, że Malfoy zdradził i wystawił Harry'ego na śmierć, oszalał. Pokłócił się wtedy z Ginny, wykrzykując jej w twarz, że nigdy nie poczuje do niej tego co do Pottera. Pamiętał tę kłótnię doskonale, ponieważ dziewczyna poczuła się gorzej i zasłabła. Wtedy też wszyscy dowiedzieli się o jej ciąży, a jego dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia. Państwo Weasley byli wściekli i oczywiście zgodnie stwierdzili, że wszystko było jego winą; że uwiódł ich niewinną córeczkę. Dean myślał w tamtym momencie, że jego życie nie może być gorsze. Mylił się.

Harry'ego odwiedził w szpitalu kilka dni po tym jak brunet próbował odebrać sobie życie. Był przerażony jego stanem i obojętnością. Chciał zostać z nim, pomóc mu i wesprzeć w trudnych chwilach. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, bo miał na głowie Ginny i dziecko, którymi musiał się zająć.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął, całując go w czoło. Kilka dni później on i Ginny rzucili szkołę, postanawiając kontynuować naukę indywidualnie.

Nie był gotów na ślub i dziecko. Nigdy nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy chce zakładać rodzinę, a Harry... Harry zmienił wszystko.

Mimo przerażenia i niechęci, ożenił się z Ginny Weasley i z pomocą jego mamy, przeprowadzili się do Australii, gdzie mieszkała jego ciocia.

Na początku rudowłosa była zachwycona, z ulgą żegnając Anglię, ale jej zadowolenie szybko wyparowało, gdy dowiedziała się, gdzie będzie pracował Dean. Jego ciotka prowadziła mugolską firmę i załatwiła mu całkiem niezłą posadę, co nie podobało się najmłodszej Weasley. Dziewczyna chciała, żeby zdał owutemy i rozpoczął pracę w Ministerstwie Magii. Przy tym w ogóle nie myślała o pieniądzach, których nie mieli i których potrzebowali. Dean przez trzy lata, dzień w dzień trenował cierpliwość, której naprawdę potrzebował.

Był dobrym mężem, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Był młody, ale pracował już, zarabiał na rodzinę i spełniał wszystkie zachcianki żony, cierpliwie znosząc jej zmienne nastroje. Nigdy na nią nie krzyknął. Pamiętając ten jeden raz, gdy dziewczyna zemdlała z jego powodu, za każdym razem, gdy chciał podnieść głos, zaciskał zęby i hamował się.

Nie uprawiali seksu. Ginny czasami próbowała coś zainicjować, ale Dean zawsze odsuwał się z przepraszającym uśmiechem i przenosił się na kanapę. Mógł dać jej wszystko, ale nie to. Nie potrafił.

Rudowłosa była już w zaawansowanej ciąży, gdy wypadła mu delegacja i został zmuszony do wyjazdu na drugi koniec kraju. Telefon zadzwonił w nocy. Ginny urodziła, ale dziecko... dziecko było martwe. Chłopak nie mógł powiedzieć, że go to nie ruszyło. Mimo wszystko, przez te kilka miesięcy przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że będzie ojcem. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na załamanie, ponieważ musiał być wsparciem dla Ginny, która bardzo to przeżyła. W końcu był jej mężem.

Rok po tym wydarzeniu, gdy ich życie powoli się uspokajało, a Dean wreszcie postanowił zrobić coś dla siebie, Ginny zapragnęła dziecka. Chłopak nie był przekonany, ponieważ nie chciał znów przechodzić przez to wszystko, a przede wszystkim nie chciał uprawiać seksu z dziewczyną. Zgodził się jednak, ponieważ w głowie wciąż miał wspomnienie zapłakanej, zrozpaczonej dziewczyny. I właśnie tak rozpoczął się okres pełen nieudanych prób i niesatysfakcjonującego seksu. Z każdą kolejną próbą Ginny denerwowała się coraz bardziej, a on zaczął uciekać przed jej gniewem do galerii sztuki, którą kupił i która była jego marzeniem. Miejsce było niewielkie i pierwsza wystawa, która była równoznaczna z otwarciem, była wystawą jego prac. Pamiętał, że czuł się wtedy okropnie zdenerwowany, bo nie wiedział, czy jego prace nadają się do czegokolwiek, ale oczywiście rudowłosa nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Zawsze liczyła się tylko ona i jej potrzeby. Dean się przyzwyczaił.

Prawie rok starali się o dziecko. Po pewnym czasie frustracja udzieliła się również Thomasowi, który miał już dość tych prób i seksu pozbawionego jakiejkolwiek bliskości, czy namiętności. Poza tym zupełnie nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Za pierwszym razem wystarczył jeden nieszczęśliwy raz, a teraz... Nawet nie miał siły, by docenić ironię. W końcu zdecydował się na badanie. Nie mówiąc nic Ginny, poszedł do mugolskiego lekarza i przebadał się. A dziś otrzymał wyniki.

\- Musimy porozmawiać - mruknął, gdy wszedł tego popołudnia do salonu.

\- Tak, koniecznie. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się radośnie, podchodząc do niego i składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

Dean z ledwością powstrzymał grymas.

\- Kochanie muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć...

\- Ja też - burknął. Kartę z wynikami wciąż trzymał w dłoni. Starał się być spokojny, ale naprawdę nie było to łatwe. Jak miał się nie denerwować po tym, czego się dowiedział?

\- Najpierw ja. - Złapała go za dłoń i pociągnęła go na kanapę. Westchnął, ale nie zaprotestował, zajmując miejsce na sofie i mając już dość tej szopki. - A teraz słuchaj uważnie. - Wyglądała na szczęśliwą, co było całkiem niezwykłe, patrząc na jej zachowanie w ostatnich tygodniach. - Udało się!

\- Co się udało? - mruknął, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jestem w ciąży, Dean. Będziemy mieli dziecko!

Chłopak zamarł, ściskając w dłoni wyniki badań.

\- To chyba jakiś żart... - syknął.

\- Nie cieszysz się?! - Uśmiech od razu spłynął jej z twarzy, a oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

\- A z czego mam się cieszyć?! - warknął, podnosząc się gwałtownie i rzucając w nią wynikami. - Z tego, że cały czas kłamałaś?!

\- Co to jest? - Zerknęła na kartę.

\- Sama zobacz. - Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, zupełnie nie w swoim stylu. - Zostawiłem dla ciebie wszystko, dbałem o ciebie i opiekowałem się tobą, a ty zrobiłaś mi coś takiego?!

\- Ja... - Wyraźnie zbladła, wczytując się w treść karty. - To...

\- Ta, wydało się - prychnął. - Jestem bezpłodny. Nie byłem nawet ojcem dziecka, dla którego się z tobą ożeniłem. - Pokręcił głową i odwrócił się, przechodząc do przedpokoju. - To koniec. Znikniesz z mojego życia raz na zawsze.

I wyszedł, jakimś cudem lądując w tym miejscu. Gdy w jego szklance nie było już alkoholu, dał znak barmanowi, zamawiając jeszcze raz to samo.

\- Hej.

Drgnął, gdy poczuł ruch obok siebie i usłyszał wyraźnie męski głos. Zerknął w bok i ujrzał mniej więcej chłopaka w swoim wieku, który przysiadł na stołku obok.

\- Cześć - mruknął, lustrując go wzrokiem. Chłopak miał brązowe, trochę przydługie włosy, zaskakująco duże, jasnobrązowe oczy i wąskie wargi. Nie był przystojny, a wręcz przerażająco zwyczajny, co w dziwny sposób podobało się Deanowi.

 _"Tak inny od Harry'ego"_ \- pomyślał, upijając trochę piwa. - _"Idealny"_

\- Poproszę piwo. - Chłopak wyglądał na trochę poddenerwowanego, gdy składał zamówienie.

\- O. Ethan. - Barman uśmiechnął się krzywo, zerkając na Deana. - Chyba coś ci się pomyliło. To nie twoja liga.

Chłopak - Ethan zacisnął wargi i odwrócił wzrok, nie odpowiadając. Tymczasem Thomas był naprawdę zaskoczony słowami barmana, który raz po raz spoglądał na niego z zainteresowaniem. Postanowił jednak nie komentować jego wypowiedzi, a zwrócić się bezpośrednio do szatyna. Starał się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie pod maską pewnego uśmiechu. Nigdy nie zagadywał innego chłopaka. Nie w ten sposób i nie z takimi zamiarami, które powoli kiełkowały się w jego głowie.

\- Jestem Dean. - Wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, którą Ethan szybko uścisnął, patrząc na niego spod długich rzęs.

\- Ethan.

\- Twoje piwo. - Szklanka z alkoholem stuknęła o blat głośniej niżby wypadało.

\- Dzięki. Gdzie Jake?

\- Nie mówił ci, że ma dziś wolne, gdy cię ostatnio pieprzył? - Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

\- Ja... - Ethan spuścił wzrok, wyraźnie zażenowany. Wziął swoje piwo, posłał Deanowi przepraszające spojrzenie i mruknął:

\- Przepraszam za to. - Głos miał wyraźnie zrezygnowany. - Pójdę już. - Odszedł, zajmując wolny stolik w najdalszym kącie sali.

\- Jaki masz problem? - Spojrzał ostro na barmana i wziąwszy swoje piwo, ruszył za chłopakiem. Było w nim coś... intrygującego.

\- Hej, mogę się przysiąść...? - zapytał, już stawiając szklankę na niewielkim stoliku.

\- A chcesz...? - Jego niesamowicie duże oczy rozwarły się jeszcze szerzej przez co wyglądał trochę komicznie.

\- Inaczej bym nie pytał. - Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko szatyna. - Ten barman... - Skrzywił się. - Nie lubię takich ludzi. Dlaczego nic mu nie powiedziałeś?

\- A co miałem powiedzieć?

\- No nie wiem... Jakoś zareagować. Obraził cię.

\- Po co? - Wzruszył ramionami. - Przecież miał rację.

Dean uniósł brew, patrząc na niego z niezrozumieniem, co chyba speszyło Ethana, który szybko spuścił wzrok.

\- Znaczy... Eee... No ty jesteś taki... no... przystojny, a ja... - Skrzywił się.

Czarodziej zmieszał się, choć zrobiło mu się przyjemnie, gdy szatyn skomplementował go. To było miłe.

\- Masz niską samoocenę? - zapytał z ciekawością.

\- Nie wiem. - Po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami. - Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać?

\- Jasne. - Wziął łyk alkoholu. - Podobają mi się twoje oczy. Są naprawdę... duże.

\- Są dziwne - mruknął, jakby zapadając się w sobie.

Deanowi to nie umknęło, ale nie skomentował. Widział, że chłopak miał dużo kompleksów i nie było sensu przekonywać go teraz, że jest inaczej, niż on myśli.

\- Ja uważam inaczej - mruknął, patrząc na niego uważnie. Nagle nabrał ochoty, aby czegoś... spróbować. - Mogę coś zrobić?

Ethan wyraźnie drgnął na te słowa i wyprostował się, posyłając mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- T-tak...

Thomas uśmiechnął się z napięciem, przesunął swoją szklankę bardziej w bok i wychyliwszy się ponad stolikiem, dotknął swoimi wargami jego ust. To był niewinny, bardzo delikatny pocałunek, który nie trwał dłużej niż kilka sekund, ale podobał się Deanowi, który uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsuwając się. W jego policzkach pojawiły się niewielkie dołeczki, które sprawiły, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej pociągająco niż zwykle.

\- To było... przyjemne. - Ethan poczerwieniał, patrząc na drugiego chłopaka z czymś na kształt zachwytu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Taki facet zwrócił na niego uwagę... To nie zdarzało się zbyt często.

\- Mam nadzieję - zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo i opróżnił szklankę duszkiem, czując jak przez ten pocałunek zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach. To był jego drugi pocałunek z chłopakiem i odkrył, że chciał więcej. Znacznie więcej.

\- Ile masz lat, Ethan?

\- Eee... siedemnaście. Dlaczego...?

\- Zupełnie nie wiem, jak się za to zabrać, więc zapytam wprost: chcesz stąd wyjść?

\- Wyjść...? - Oblizał pospiesznie dolną wargę, czując już jak przyjemne mrowienie rozchodzi się po jego ciele. Skinął szybko głową. Miał mieć seks z Deanem!

\- Świetnie. Chodź. - Wstał, wyciągnął portfel i rzucił kilka banknotów na stół, płacąc też za chłopaka. Pieniądze nie były teraz najważniejsze.

Lawirując między stolikami, opuścili bar, odprowadzeni przez pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie ciemnowłosego barmana.

Dean może wyglądał na pewnego siebie i wiedzącego czego chce, ale w środku był niepewny i podekscytowany.

Gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, odetchnął głęboko świeżym powietrzem i spojrzał na szatyna.

\- Wolałbym iść do ciebie, albo jakiegoś hotelu.

\- Może być u mnie.

\- Ok. Zaraz złapiemy jakąś taksówkę...

\- Nie, nie ma potrzeby. Mieszkam niedaleko, więc jeśli nie przeszkadza ci krótki spacer...

\- W takim razie prowadź. - Uśmiechnął się pewnie.

Thomas nie miał nic przeciwko spacerowi, a nawet był z niego zadowolony. Musiał odetchnąć i się uspokoić, bo w środku był jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów.

* * *

Droga minęła im w niekomfortowej ciszy, ale nie próbowali jej przerywać. Ethan zaprowadził go do niezbyt przyjemnej dzielnicy, gdzie królowały rozpadające się kamienice, rozwalone kosze na śmieci i zniszczone przystanki autobusowe. Skierowali się do jednej z kamienic i Dean zauważył zażenowanie na twarzy chłopaka, gdy weszli do środka i znaleźli się na obskurnej klatce schodowej. Nie powiedział jednak nic, wspinając się po schodach. Gdy znaleźli się na trzecim piętrze, Ethan podszedł do jasnych, drewnianych drzwi i otworzył je.

\- Um... wchodź. - Zazwyczaj nie zapraszał mężczyzn do siebie, bo wstydził się miejsca, w którym mieszkał, ale tak bardzo chciał zrobić to z Deanem, że nie miał innego wyboru. Na hotel nie było go stać.

Dean pewnie wszedł do środka, jakoś dziwnie uspokojony przez to otoczenie. Wiedział, że szatyn wstydził się swojego mieszkania, które w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało Thomasowi.

\- Mieszkasz sam? - zapytał, zdejmując buty.

\- Mhm... Napijesz się czegoś?

\- Nie, dzięki. - Zbliżył się do niego, kładąc jedną z dłoni na jego boku. - A twoi rodzice?

\- Nie mieszkamy razem.

Deana zdziwiło trochę to oświadczenie, ponieważ chłopak miał dopiero siedemnaście lat... Nie drążył jednak, bo Ethan przybliżył się bardziej do niego, obejmując go za kark. Thomas westchnął, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc, co powinien robić i pochyliwszy się, bo chłopak okazał się od niego niższy o co najmniej pół głowy, pocałował go. Muskał jego usta subtelnie, na początku rozkoszując się ich fakturą i smakiem, a dopiero później naparł na nie mocniej, wymuszając wpuszczenie go do środka. Liznął dolną wargę zanim wsunął język do wnętrza jego ust, badając je dokładnie. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymał oddech, dopóki nie poczuł, że dłużej tak nie wytrzyma i odsunął się. Obaj dyszeli, policzki Ethana nabrały kolorów, a w oczach pojawiło się pragnienie.

\- Rozbierz się... - Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulkę, dotykając miękkiej skóry.

\- Mhm, dobrze... - Szatyn skinął głową i odsunął się, najpierw ściągając koszulkę, a później sięgając do paska, który z wprawą rozpiął.

Przełknął ślinę, obserwując nagą klatkę piersiową chłopaka. W swoim życiu widział wiele męskich torsów, ale nigdy w takiej sytuacji. Kusiło go, żeby zerknął w dół, gdy Ethan pozbył się bokserek, ale nie zrobił tego, przysuwając się do niego i kładąc jedną z dłoni na jego płaskiej klatce. Rozsunął palce, muskając niewielkie sutki, które stwardniały pod jego dotykiem.

To było dobre. Patrzenie na zupełnie płaską, męską klatkę piersiową. Podobało mu się.

Pochylił się, odchylając jego głowę w bok i wytyczając mokrą ścieżkę pocałunków na jego szyi. Przy tym badał dłońmi jego chude ciało, dotykając brzucha, wystających kości biodrowych, łopatek, aż w końcu zjechał na pośladki, łapiąc je mocno i dociskając go do siebie.

Ethan jęknął, trzymając się mocno jego karku i ocierając się o niego biodrami.

\- Też chcę cię zobaczyć... - szepnął, składając drżący pocałunek na jego brodzie.

Dean całkowicie poddał się instynktowi. Całował i dotykał to chętne ciałko, jednocześnie wciąż nie patrząc na jego penisa. Bał się tego. O ile z dotykaniem jego pośladków nie miał problemu, o tyle bał się swojej reakcji na widok stojącego penisa innego chłopaka. Był już na wpół twardy i nie chciał tego zmieniać.

\- Chodź do sypialni... - mruknął, raz po raz całując wąskie wargi.

\- Mhm... - Chłopak złapał go za dłoń i nie odsuwając się od niego, ruszył na oślep do tyłu.

Thomas roześmiał się, trzymając go mocno w pasie i rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jego duże, błyszczące oczy. Naprawdę mu się podobały.

Gdy dotarli do sypialni, Dean pchnął zaskoczonego chłopaka na łóżko, które skrzypnęło ostrzegawczo. Teraz mógł przyjrzeć się dokładnie jego ciału, łącznie z członkiem. Przełknął ślinę. Penis chłopaka był średniej wielkości, otoczony niewielką, rzadką kępką ciemnych włosków. Stał dumnie na baczność, wyraźnie gotów na dalszą zabawę, a Dean z ulgą poczuł, że nie zrobiło mu się jakoś nieprzyjemnie na ten widok.

Ethan musiał poczuć dyskomfort, będąc tak lustrowanym przez niego, bo poruszył się niespokojnie i spojrzał na niego co najmniej niepewnie.

\- N-nie podobam ci się? - szepnął, a Dean usłyszał w jego głosie tyle goryczy, że aż go wcięło na moment. Później sięgnął dłonią do guzików swojej koszuli, nie odpowiadając. Naprawdę, Ethan był okropnie zakompleksionym dzieciakiem.

Gdy był już nagi, wsunął się na łóżko, zawisając nad szatynem. Pochylił się do jego ucha, gryząc płatek i szepcząc:

\- Jesteś takim głuptasem, Ethan...

Chłopak drgnął pod nim nerwowo, ale sięgnął do jego członka, obejmując go i od razu poruszając po nim dłonią.

Starszy chłopak sapnął na ten dotyk i uśmiechnął się, mrużąc swoje brązowe oczy. Z lekkim wahaniem sięgnął do jego członka - mniejszego i szczuplejszego, i zacisnął na nim dłoń. Czucie innego penisa w swojej dłoni było elektryzującym doznaniem.

Masturbowali się nawzajem, całując się i ocierając o siebie, i Deanowi było naprawdę wspaniale, chciał już zrobić kolejny krok, ale zupełnie nie wiedział jak.

\- Ethan...? - mruknął, by po chwili zassać jego dolną wargę.

\- Hmm...? - Chłopak pod nim podrygiwał biodrami i jęczał cicho prosto w jego usta.

\- M-muszę ci coś powiedzieć...

\- Nn... później...

Dean westchnął i z trudem oderwał się od młodszego chłopaka, który burknął coś cicho, patrząc na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

\- Chciałbym zrobić coś więcej... - mruknął, mechanicznie głaszcząc go po udzie. - Ale... - Po raz pierwszy pokazał po sobie zdenerwowanie i skrępowanie. - Nie wiem jak...

\- Jak to? - Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, oddychając szybciej niż zwykle. Był zgrzany, cholernie podniecony i miał ochotę na jeszcze więcej przyjemności, jaką dawał mu Dean.

\- Ja... - Czuł, że się rumieni, ale na szczęście jego kolor skóry nie pozwalał na to, by czerwone plamy były widoczne. - Nigdy nie robiłem tego z chłopakiem.

\- Żartujesz? - Ethan parsknął, trąc swoim udem o biodro chłopaka, ale znieruchomiał, gdy ujrzał jego poważne spojrzenie. - Nie żartujesz. - Przesunął wzrokiem po jego wyeksponowanym, harmonijnym ciele i zatrzymał się przy jego kutasie. Oblizał usta. Chciał go. - Nigdy bym się nie domyślił, gdybyś mi nie powiedział...

Thomas uśmiechnął się, traktując jego słowa jako komplement. Zmarszczył jednak brwi, gdy szatyn odsunął się od niego.

Ethan sięgnął do niewielkiej szafki i wyciągnął z niej tubkę lubrykantu i prezerwatywę.

\- Wszystko ci pokażę - mruknął, układając się na łóżku z szeroko rozstawionymi stopami i zgiętymi kolanami, przez co jego tyłek i dziurka były idealnie wyeksponowane.

Starszy chłopak przełknął ślinę i złapał swojego penisa, gdy ujrzał jak mokry palec Ethana pieści z zewnątrz maleńką dziurkę, a następnie zaczyna się w niej zagłębiać.

Widok był niesamowity. Dziurka chłopaka pulsowała, wręcz wciągając w siebie najpierw jeden, a później drugi palec szatyna. Dean czuł jak robi mu się gorąco od tego widoku. Pochylił się bardziej, żeby lepiej widzieć i wtedy Ethan rozsunął w sobie palce, a on mógł ujrzeć jego różowiutkie wnętrze.

\- Jest rozkoszna - zaburczał, gdy fiut drgnął mu na ten widok. Westchnął cicho i nagle, niespodziewanie nawet dla siebie, pochylił się bardziej i liznął jego wejście wraz z palcami.

\- Och! - Chłopak krzyknął i poderwał biodra, dysząc. - D-dean...

\- Chcę już tam być... - wymruczał, patrząc na niego z rozgorączkowaniem. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak podniecony jak w tym momencie.

\- Nn... już możesz... - Ethan sięgnął na oślep i podał mu paczuszkę z prezerwatywą.

Thomas założył ją szybko i podsunął się bliżej, łapiąc go pod kolanami. Był strasznie podniecony, ale wciąż niepewny. Bał się, że zrobi mu krzywdę, albo coś...

\- Tylko powoli, dobrze?

\- Mhm... - Dean zaczął powoli się w niego wsuwać i nagle poczuł tak cudowną i gorącą ciasnotę, że musiał się na chwilę zatrzymać, żeby nie dojść na miejscu.

\- Uch... - stęknął i pochylił się nad nim bardziej, wsuwając się w niego do samego końca. Schował twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, wdychając zapach potu i mydła. - J-jak się czujesz?

\- W porządku. - Ethan poruszył na próbę biodrami i po zastanowieniu oplótł go nogami w pasie. - Rusz się.

Kochali się szybko i mocno, nie szczędząc sobie pocałunków i rozpalonych spojrzeń. Szatyn nie należał do osób cichych w łóżku, co jeszcze bardziej nakręcało Deana, który wręcz szalał od nadmiaru emocji i doznań.

Brunet doszedł pierwszy, strzelając mocno w gumkę i opadając na młodszego chłopaka, przygniatając go do łóżka.

Ethan jęknął, ciesząc się, że sprawił rozkosz drugiemu chłopakowi i wsunął dłoń między ich ciała, masturbując się szybko. Też chciał dojść.

Gdy tylko orzytomniał i zorientował się, że szatyn nie miał orgazmu, uniósł się nieco i odtrąciwszy jego dłoń, samemu zaczął mu trzepać.

\- Dalej, Ethan... - szepnął i pocałował go mocno. - Dojdź dla mnie...

Biodra młodszego powędrowały do góry, głowa została maksymalnie odchylona w tył, a on krzyknął, dochodząc.

Przez chwilę leżeli tak, uspokajając swoje drżące oddechy i zmęczone mięśnie, dopóki Dean nie spojrzał na swoją pobrudzoną dłoń. Czując skrępowanie i nie bardzo wiedząc, czym może się wytrzeć, zapytał neutralnie:

\- Gdzie masz łazienkę?

\- Po prawo. - Pierwsze ukłucie rozczarowania pojawiło się, gdy Dean zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, zamiast zostać i przytulić go do siebie. Ethan lubił się przytulać, ale rzadko miał okazję, ponieważ facetom zazwyczaj zależało tylko na jego dupie. Już nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy obudził się z jakimś mężczyzną w łóżku. Zawsze wszyscy uciekali zaraz po, nim zdążył jakoś ich przekonać do zostania na noc.

Poprawił się na łóżku, pochmurniejąc. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby Dean wychodził. Było zaskakująco dobrze jak na fakt, iż to był jego pierwszy raz z chłopakiem. W jakiś sposób był z siebie dumny, że to on - taki nijaki i niepozorny chłopak był jego pierwszym.

Nieświadom myśli kochanka, Dean wrócił do pokoju z czyściutkimi dłońmi i delikatnym uśmiechem. Było mu cudownie i miał nadzieję, że Ethan będzie chciał to jeszcze powtórzyć.

\- Zostaniesz? - Młodszy chłopak spojrzał na niego z jakimś dziwnym zrezygnowaniem.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jasne. A... nie chcesz? - Poczuł się głupio. Co jeśli Ethan chciał, żeby sobie poszedł?

\- Chcę! - Szatyn od razu ożywił się, przesuwając się i robiąc miejsce obok siebie. - Wskakuj.

Brunet uśmiechnął się i wsunął na łóżko, od razu przyciągając do siebie chłopaka.

\- Jak było? - mruknął, całując go w czubek głowy.

\- Mhm... dobrze - szepnął, wtulając się w niego z radością. Tak było... idealnie.

* * *

Ktoś szturchał go w ramię, wybudzając z bardzo przyjemnego snu, w którym nie miał żony i był wolnym człowiekiem.

\- Ginny... - burknął, zakopując się bardziej pod kołdrą. - Jeszcze pięć minut...

Ethan zamarł z tacą w dłoniach, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. To było niemal jak policzek, a jego dobry humor od razu wyparował.

\- To nie Ginny... - powiedział głośno, nie kryjąc żalu w swoim głosie. - Tylko ja.

Dean otworzył oczy, przekręcając się na plecy i patrząc na stojącego przy łóżku, szatyna. Zmieszał się nieco, nie wiedząc jak to odkręcić.

\- Ethan... - Uśmiechnął się, siadając. - Zrobiłeś śniadanie?

\- Jeśli nie przeszkadzają ci zwykłe jajka i tosty... - Wzruszył ramionami. Nie odniósł się do wcześniejszej sytuacji, nie oczekując wyjaśnień. Przecież wiedział, że Dean chciał go tylko na raz i nic więcej.

\- Super. - Wyszczerzył się. - A kawa może jest?

\- Proszę. - Chłopak usiadł obok i podał mu kubek z aromatycznym napojem.

\- Dzięki. Kochany jesteś.

Ethan poczerwieniał, ale nie odezwał się. Śniadanie zjedli w ciszy, a gdy szatyn odniósł tacę do niewielkiej kuchni i wrócił do pokoju, nastała krępująca cisza.

\- Wiesz... - Dean podrapał się po jednodniowym zaroście. - Chciałbyś może jeszcze się spotkać...?

\- Chcesz się jeszcze spotkać...? - wymamrotał, otwierając szerzej oczy.

\- Mhm, jeśli ty chcesz...

\- Tak, pewnie. - Uśmiechnął się, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego Dean to robił. Przecież nie był jakiś wyjątkowy, a brunet mógł mieć każdego. Uśmiech jednak spłynął z jego twarzy, gdy zerknął na dłoń chłopaka. Ten chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że przez cały czas miał na palcu obrączkę. - Chcesz... um... chcesz, żebym był twoim kochankiem?

\- Eee... Nie wiem, czy to odpowiednie określenie... - Thomas odwrócił wzrok. - Zobaczymy, co nam z tego wyjdzie.

Ethan zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

\- A twoja żona?

\- Co?! Skąd...?!

Młodszy chłopak wskazał na jego dłoń.

\- Miałeś ją na sobie przez cały czas.

\- Kurwa - zaklął i przetarł twarz dłońmi. - To nie tak, ok? - Spojrzał na niego niemal błagalnie. - To małżeństwo to zwykła farsa, która właśnie dobiegła końca. - Ściągnął obrączkę z palca, patrząc na nią z zamyśleniem. To był symbol jego porażki i trzech straconych lat. Wstał nagle, podszedł do okna i otworzywszy je, wyrzucił złoty krążek na ulicę. - I po kłopocie.

Szatyn rozchylił usta, patrząc na to w szoku.

\- O-oszalałeś... - wyjąkał.

\- Nie... - pokręcił głową, podchodząc do niego i obejmując go w pasie. - Po prostu zaczynam nowe życie.


End file.
